


the rodin sculpture

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, also also featuring: an akuma, also featuring: marinette can kill you, also i don't know how allergies work, also this is only a school field trip because of the setting, alya and nino don't figure out things before adrien and marinette do so that's ooc i guess, day 2:school field trip, featuring: adrien's allergies and chloé's stupidity, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's being completely overprotective and Chloé's not listening to what anyone is saying, but somehow Adrien suffers for it. (Day #2 of krazy-ky-sta-hatter's Adrinette April. Topic for the day: school field trip).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rodin sculpture

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Alya, you're not allowed to take pictures." Marinette whispered. 

"Rules were meant to be broken." Alya whispered back. "I mean, you're breaking one right now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Alya smirked, jabbing a thumb behind her. "You're supposed to stick with your partner."

"Kind of hard to do when _someone's_ stuck to them like glue." Marinette murmured, eyes murderous as she glared in the same direction Alya had pointed in.

The two girls were both referring to Adrien and a certain blonde girl - Chloé Bourgeois, who wasn't Adrien's partner. The teacher had assigned partners for their overnight trip to the museum, and in a mysterious twist of events, Marinette had ended up with Adrien as a partner.

Well, not really that mysterious. Seeing as Adrien had asked Marinette out months back.

And a few weeks back, Ladybug and Chat Noir had revealed each other's identities to each other. The fact that they were indeed Marinette and Adrien made the situation a whole lot easier (and explained why they had been falling in love with one another.)

They had agreed that if they came out as a couple the same time Ladybug and Chat Noir did, risks that people would find out who they were would rise. And while people all over France knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir were officially going out, Marinette and Adrien decided to keep their relationship a secret - even from their best friends.

They'd tell Nino and Alya some day, they decided. When it was safe enough. 

And today was that day.

Marinette and Adrien had had everything planned out prior to the actual trip. At the end of the trip, they would take off their jackets to reveal the print at the back of their shirts: words that when put together, read 'opposites attract', and with a drawing of a magnet each that stuck together when they were beside each other.

(Adrien's love for physics was adorable. Too adorable that Marinette couldn't just tell him it was the most cringe-worthy couple shirt she had seen.)

Marinette wondered how Adrien was going to get himself off of Chloé in time for the plan to work.

"Go over there and tell her to go back to her to stick to her own partner." Alya told Marinette.

But with what Chloé had brought out, Marinette didn't need any more persuasion.

"Chloé…" Adrien said, looking scared as he tried to back away. Chloé's grip on his hand, however, was too strong.

"Ugh! It's getting hot in here! Why don't people turn up the cooling?" Chloé complained, a feathery fan in her hand to keep her cool.

It was poorly made, so said feathers floated in the air before landing in Adrien's hair, on his nose - basically, everywhere.

"Chloé!" Adrien exclaimed again, eyes watering as he desperately tried to detach himself from the feathers, his nose starting to run.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Marinette yelled, running to where Chloé was.

The blonde smirked. "You can't shout in a museum, Marinette." She started fanning faster, and Adrien let out a sneeze.

"Chloé, listen to me!" Marinette was gritting her teeth, fighting the urge to push Chloé out of the way.

"What, so you can get your hands on Adrien? Not a chance, Marinette." Chloé scoffed. 

"Chloé, please…" Adrien tried to plead, but the fact that his allergic reaction was only getting worse didn't help. 

"Chloé, don't do this now, if you'd _just_ listen to me-"

"You're the one who needs to go away, Marinette." she sneered. 

"SHUT UP AND GET THOSE FEATHERS AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"

The last word echoed through the museum, but their teacher coming to scold them was the least of Marinette's problems.

Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide as she realized what she had just said. Adrien sneezed, but the same panicked look in his eyes told Marinette he wasn't prepared for what she had said at all.

"What?!" Chloé exclaimed, and Marinette was sure that Alya and Nino had said the same thing, too.

But her boyfriend needed his medication. Her class could wait for the explanation to that after he was done suffering.

In a swift movement, Marinette had thrown the fan away from where they stood. "Adrien's allergic to feathers, Chloé. If you'd listened to me, you would have known that. Let. Go." Marinette growled, and her class was certain they had never been scared of her before.

Chloé sheepishly moved away, and Marinette handed Adrien a bottle of water and his pills. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call Nathalie?"

"I'll be fine in a few." Adrien sniffled letting out a . "Just...could you, um, stay here with me?"

Marinette nodded, sitting herself and Adrien on the floor of the museum. "This good?"

"Yeah. Thanks, princess." Adrien smiled.

"Okay, what the hell?!" 

With a gulp, both Adrien and Marinette looked up to find Nino and Alya stood in front of them, looking annoyed and asking for an explanation.

_Great._

"Okay, look. We were going to tell you, but we wanted it to be special. So we we waited for today. It's my fault you guys found out earlier." Marinette added sheepishly.

"How long?!" Nino asked incredulously.

"A month exactly." Marinette said, blushing a bit.

Nino groaned. "I cannot believe you guys didn't tell us! There's a lot I could have witnessed in a month."

"No more secrets, alright? We're your best friends, you can trust us." Alya added.

"Of course!" Marinette agreed, a little too fast. Beside her, Adrien nodded, still trying to regain his breath. 

Alya nodded, satisfied. "Well, while you two lovebirds relax, Nino and I have some beautiful paintings to take pictures of." 

"Huh?" Nino asked, but Alya had already taken him by the hand and proceeded to drag him away to the other exhibits. 

Marinette and Adrien shared a laugh, the latter turning to Marinette afterwards. "You know, you scared me for a minute there." 

"You were already short of breath, I wasn't supposed to just stand there, was I?" Marinette pouted. 

Adrien laughed, slowly getting his breath back. "I don't think we convinced Chloé we're dating, though." he murmured, and Marinette saw the girl in question standing off to the side, whispering to Sabrina in annoyance. 

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "What other proof does she want?" 

"I think," Adrien said, suddenly close to Marinette's face, "that she wants us to copy that sculpture over there." 

Marinette turned, blushing as she saw the famous scuplture Adrien was talking about. 

_'The Kiss'_ by Auguste Rodin. 

When she turned back to face Adrien, the latter pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and Marinette could feel his smile against her lips. 

She was certain that by now Adrien was fine. 

In the distance, Chloé fumed upon seeing someone besides her kissing Adrien. It wasn't _fair_. She knew Adrien better than the rest, and it was impossible that he could have liked Marinette! She left the museum in a fit of rage, ignoring Sabrina's stupid protests. Multiple scenarios of her getting revenge on Marinette ran through her head, and her hand gripped her precious feathered fan tightly. 

She didn't notice the black butterfly that landed on her fan.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all, I apologize, because this is only under 'school field trip' because of the setting. Literally the only time the school field trip is mentioned is _once_ and I am slightly disappointed, but I also don't want to change it. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how allergies work. 
> 
> Forgive me, fellow Miraculers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is not mine, and this story is non-canon and merely a work of fiction. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoon and Thomas Astruc.


End file.
